The invention concerns a procedure for the estimation of the parameters of a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) Signal and also concerns a corresponding computer program. The parameters to be estimated are, for instance, the time-shift, the frequency-shift and the phase-shift, to which the CDMA signal is subjected in the transmission signal and the gain factors.
As to the present state of the technology, one can refer to DE 43 02 679 A1, wherein a procedure for instantaneous frequency detection for a complex base-band is disclosed. This known procedure does not, however, adapt itself to the simultaneous determination of the time-shift and the phase-shift and further, this known procedure requires, in the case of broadband signals, a high investment in implementation.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.